THE WARMTH IN COLD
by kRieZt
Summary: Kisah singkat romantis di musim dingin. Ieyasu/Oichi, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**THE WARMTH IN COLD**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oichi

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Music : Yiruma – Love Hurts

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Stasiun kereta, 5.45 sore, hujan salju…

Tak henti-hentinya Tokugawa Ieyasu melihat jam tangannya. Seharusnya dia sudah naik kereta sekarang pulang ke rumahnya. Namun salju yang turun begitu lebat dan menutup beberapa jalur kereta sehingga menyebabkan keterlambatan. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia menunggu, tetapi keretanya tak kunjung datang. Beberapa kali seorang petugas kereta mengumumkan keterlambatan ini lewat pengeras suara. Dia berniat naik kereta ke jalur lainnya, hanya saja akan memakan waktu lebih lama dan dia tidak akan berhenti di stasiun yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Ayolah, mau sampai kapan…?" keluhnya tidak sabaran.

Lewat pengeras suara, Ieyasu mendengar pengumuman bahwa keretanya sudah mulai bergerak dan akan tiba di stasiun ini 15 menit lagi. Dia memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke saku mantelnya. Sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi tunggu, dia memeriksa kembali barang bawaannya. Dia membawa tas berwarna hitam berisi laptop dan beberapa berkas penting dari kantor. Dompetnya juga sudah tersimpan di saku celana panjangnya. Udara dingin ini sedikit menyiksanya. Di balik mantel panjangnya, dia mengenakan sweater dan syal yang terbuat dari bahan rajut tebal dan lembut. Laki-laki berambut hitam ini berharap 3 lapis pakaiannya bisa membantunya mendapatkan kehangatan. Jepang sudah masuk musim dingin, dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan udara dingin yang menembus hingga ke tulangnya.

Ketika sedang berdiri di dekat tiang peron, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sepinggang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Wanita itu menunduk, jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengurut-urut dagunya yang lancip. Satu tangan lainnya mendekap tubuh rampingnya. Ieyasu melihat bibir merah jambu wanita itu gemetar seperti menahan dingin. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia langsung menghampiri wanita itu dan berkata, "Ano…kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Wanita itu lalu menoleh kepadanya. Sorot matanya terlihat bingung dan cemas. Jantung Ieyasu seperti berhenti berdetak ketika melihat wajah manis orang yang tengah menatapnya ini. "Ichi baik-baik saja…" jawabnya lirih.

"Tapi kau gemetar menahan dingin. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichi baik-baik saja…" balasnya lagi sambil menggeleng kepala.

 _Namanya Ichi_ , demikian kata Ieyasu dalam hati. Penampilannya seperti layaknya wanita karir pada umumnya. Dia mengenakan blazer berwarna merah jambu dan rok panjang sebetis berwarna hitam, serta sepatu pantovel dengan hak kurang lebih 5 cm yang menopang tubuh kecilnya. Di balik blazernya, dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam. Seuntai kalung emas dengan liontin 1 bandul mutiara mengalung di lehernya.

"Err…maaf jika aku kurang sopan. Tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan seperti ini. Sebentar lagi keretanya datang. Kau boleh pakai syal ini untuk menahan dingin," kata Ieyasu kemudian melepas syal rajutnya dan langsung dipakai ke leher wanita itu. "Bagaimana? Lebih baik kan?"

Wanita itu menarik rapat syalnya sampai menutup separuh wajahnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat syal rajut berwarna cokelat itu dan bergumam, "Hangat…"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Ieyasu mendengar wanita itu berkata demikian. Sedikit demi sedikit, udara dingin yang mengganggunya berangsur hilang. Rasa hangat itu seakan mengalir ke tubuhnya, hanya lewat ucapan lembut dari seorang wanita yang baru ditemuinya.

"Hangat, terima kasih…err…"

"Ieyasu. Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Salam kenal, Ichi-san," kata Ieyasu.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu…"

"Panggil saja Ieyasu, barangkali nama keluargaku terlalu panjang untuk kau sebutkan."

Ichi mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Ieyasu-san. Namaku Oichi."

Peluit panjang penanda kedatangan kereta dibunyikan. Semua penumpang bersiap di belakang garis aman untuk kemudian naik ke kereta. Begitu pintu dibuka, penumpang yang turun tidak banyak. Gerbong di depan Ieyasu dan Oichi ini terlihat penuh. Sambil menunggu penumpang turun, Ieyasu melihat ke kiri dan kanan, sekedar memeriksa apakah gerbong lain sudah penuh juga. Tidak ada harapan, gerbong di depan mereka inilah satu-satunya yang bisa dinaikki.

"Kau akan naik kereta ini juga, Oichi-san?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Ichi akan naik kereta ini," jawab Ichi bingung. "Tapi keretanya penuh."

"Kereta berikutnya akan tiba 45 menit lagi karena kondisi cuaca yang tidak baik. Kita tidak punya pilihan kecuali naik kereta yang ini."

"Begitu…"

"Tenang saja, Oichi-san. Aku akan menemanimu selama perjalanan. Kau akan aman bersamaku."

"Ieyasu-san akan menjaga Ichi selama perjalanan?"

Ieyasu mengangguk bersemangat, "Tidak usah takut, aku akan menjagamu."

Yang dilakukan Ieyasu kemudian adalah menggenggam tangan wanita berambut panjang ini dengan erat. Mereka melangkah pelan-pelan menghindari desakan orang yang akan naik ke gerbong. Dipastikan genggamannya tidak lepas, sehingga Ichi akan terus berada di dekatnya. Benar saja, gerbong ini cukup penuh. Ieyasu agak kesulitan mengajak Ichi masuk ke tengah dan berpegangan pada tiang besi.

"Di sini tidak apa-apa kan? Sebelah sana sepertinya sudah penuh orang. Kita tidak bisa berjalan lagi," kata Ieyasu ragu-ragu.

"Ya, di sini saja. Apa Ichi boleh berpegangan pada Ieyasu-san? Tangan Ichi tidak sampai pada tiang pegangan," tanya Ichi sambil menatapnya memohon.

Sorot mata Ichi benar-benar mengacaukan isi pikirannya. Ieyasu menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja boleh."

Ichi mendekap erat lengan kekar Ieyasu. Kepalanya bersandar pada siku bahunya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Dan kereta pun mulai bergerak…

Selama beberapa menit, mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Ieyasu merasakan berat tubuh Oichi bersandar padanya. Situasi canggung ini sedikit mengganggunya. Dia kembali merasakan udara dingin memenuhi tulang punggungnya. Sesaat dia melirik kepada wanita yang sedang berpegangan di lengannya ini. Dalam hatinya, dia memuji setiap detail kecantikan wajahnya. Garis mata, hidung, garis bibir, sampai ke dagunya, semua terlihat sempurna. _Hujan salju membawa berkah_ , demikian hatinya mengucap syukur. Dia berpikir akan melewati perjalanan pulang yang membosankan ini sendirian. Kali ini, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia sangat berharap suguhan menarik di musim dingin ini bisa dinikmatinya lebih lama.

"Oichi-san mau pulang ke mana?" tanya Ieyasu mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ke rumahku di kota O."

"Jauh sekali kan kota O dari stasiun ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di kota F ini, Oichi-san?"

"Ichi sedang mengunjungi kakak Ichi yang sedang sakit," jelas Oichi sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangannya selagi berpegangan di lengan kekar Ieyasu. "Dia dirawat di rumah sakit selama 5 hari, dan sekarang sudah dirawat di rumah."

"Oh, sakit apa memangnya? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nii-sama sakit jantung. Sekarang sudah mulai membaik dan minggu depan sudah bisa bekerja lagi."

"Begitu rupanya. Syukurlah jika dia sudah mulai membaik. Dia tidak sendirian kan? Maksudku, ada orang yang merawatnya di rumah sana."

"Nii-sama punya istri dan anak yang menjaganya. Ichi tidak akan khawatir jika mereka ada di dekatnya."

Sesekali Oichi menambah erat dekapan di lengan Ieyasu karena himpitan orang di sekelilingnya. Setiap kali itu terjadi, Ieyasu selalu menahan nafas. Jujur dalam hatinya, dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini bersama seorang wanita. Baginya, Oichi ini berbeda. Keanggunan wanita ini tiada tara. Di balik wajah cantik dan perangainya yang manis, masih menyimpan berjuta pesona lain yang belum ditunjukan kepadanya. Ditambah nada bicaranya yang terdengar lembut, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia sangat berhatap Oichi tidak mendengar degup jantungnya ini. Sebisa mungkin dia tetap tenang, tidak boleh salah tingkah sedikit pun yang membuat Oichi curiga.

Kereta mereka berhenti di beberapa stasiun. Penumpang di gerbong ini mulai turun dan tidak banyak yang naik. Jadi sekarang sudah tidak lagi sempit. Di depan Ieyasu terdapat tempat duduk kosong. Dia langsung mempersilakan Oichi untuk duduk.

 _Oh_ , kini dia bisa melihat sosok wanita itu seluruhnya. Kulit putih keramiknya dipoles riasan sederhana yang menegaskan garis mata dan garis bibirnya. _Cantik sekali_ , seakan tidak ada duanya di muka bumi ini. Dia tidak ingin percakapan di antara mereka berakhir begitu saja. Perjalanannya sampai ke rumahnya masih sangat jauh. Sebisa mungkin mereka terus berbicara, hingga tidak ada lagi rasa bosan tersisa di hatinya.

"Ieyasu-san, duduklah di samping Ichi," kata Oichi lalu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A—aku berdiri saja tidak apa-apa, Oichi-san," balas Ieyasu gugup. "Lagipula badanku besar, nanti kau tidak akan merasa nyaman duduk di sampingku."

"Tidak, ini masih muat. Duduklah, Ieyasu-san…"

Membuang segala perasaan ragunya, Ieyasu duduk di samping Oichi dan sebisa mungkin menempatkan dirinya supaya Oichi tetap nyaman di tempat duduknya. Pintu gerbong sudah ditutup, kereta pun bergerak melanjutkan perjalanan…

"Ieyasu-san mau pulang ke mana dari kota F?"

"Di kota J, nanti aku transit di tempat kau turun, Oichi-san."

"Masih harus transit? Berarti rumahmu jauh juga ya, Ieyasu-san. Lalu apa yang Ieyasu-san lakukan di kota ini?"

"Ada urusah pekerjaan. Kantorku sedang mengadakan hubungan kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di kota ini."

"Di mana kau bekerja?"

"Di perusahaan swasta di kota A."

"Eeh…bukankah itu jauh juga? Setiap hari Ieyasu-san pulang dan pergi naik kereta sejauh ini. Apa tidak lelah?"

Ieyasu tertawa dan menjawab, "Aku sudah 4 tahun bekerja di sana. Yah, ini sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasku, Oichi-san. Awalnya membosankan dan melelahkan. Tapi karena aku butuh, jadi aku harus menjalaninya."

"Dan kau selalu pulang sendirian ke kota F?"

"Begitulah, hehehe…"

Ketika Ieyasu menoleh, dia mendapati Oichi sedang memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya cemas. Rambut panjangnya ikut turun dari bahunya mengikuti gerak kepalanya. Mata gelap wanita itu menatap lembut mata cokelatnya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi teduh, tidak bingung dan cemas seperti yang dilihatnya di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Ieyasu-san?"

"Oh, err…ya? Ada apa, Oichi-san?" Ieyasu mendadak salah tingkah.

"Sedari tadi, Ieyasu-san memandangi wajah Ichi terus."

"Bu—bukan begitu, err…hahaha…bagaimana ya?"

Dan sekarang, Ieyasu mendengar Oichi tertawa ditahan. Pipinya merona merah dan menambah manis wajahnya. _Pyar!_ Dia seperti mendengar suara gelas kaca jatuh dan pecah di dalam kepalanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat Oichi tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Mengapa gugup, Ieyasu-san?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa kok! Hahaha…err...ehem!" Ieyasu mendadak gugup setengah mati setelah lamunannya dibuyarkan seperti itu. Dia berusaha kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Ka—kau juga pulang sendirian dari kota O. Tidak ditemani siapa-siapa?"

"Ichi tidak sendirian kok, ada Ieyasu-san sekarang menemani Ichi pulang," jawab wanita itu berseri-seri.

 _Tuhan, cabutlah nyawaku sekarang_ …

"Ma—maksudku, adakah saudara atau temanmu yang mendampingimu pergi ke kota F tadi, Oichi-san?"

"Hmm…sebenarnya Ichi sudah mengajak Nagamasa-sama untuk ikut pergi ke kota F. Karena dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi Ichi harus pergi sendiri."

"Oh, siapa Nagamasa-sama yang kau maksud?"

"Dia suami Ichi…"

 _Prak!_ Ieyasu seperti mendengar suara batu es dipukul dengan palu sangat keras hingga hancur berantakan di dalam kepalanya. _Baiklah_ , dugaannya benar. Wanita cantik seperti Oichi ini pasti sudah ada yang memiliki. Tidak peduli seorang kekasih atau suami, yang pasti dia tidak lagi sendiri.

"Oichi-san sudah menikah? Aku tidak melihat adanya cincin di jari manismu," kata Ieyasu sambil mencuri pandang ke tangan kiri wanita itu.

"Ichi tidak suka memakai cincin. Ichi sudah mendapat izin dari Nagamasa-sama untuk tidak memakai cincinnya ketika bepergian," jawab Oichi sambil memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang mungil.

"Oh begitu…"

"Nagamasa-sama khawatir ketika tahu Ichi pergi sendiri menjenguk Nii-sama. Sebenarnya Ichi sudah memaksanya untuk ikut. Tapi pekerjaannya jauh lebih penting, jadi Ichi tidak bisa memaksanya lagi. Nagamasa-sama bahkan melarang Ichi untuk pergi."

"Mengapa sampai harus melarangmu pergi? Maksudku, tujuanmu pergi juga untuk menjenguk kakakmu yang sakit kan?"

Oichi lalu menunduk dan kini raut wajahnya kembali terlihat cemas. Dia berkata, "Hubungan Nagamasa-sama dan Nii-sama tidak begitu baik. Walau kami sudah menjadi satu keluarga sekarang, mereka tetap tidak bisa akur."

"Apa mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu?"

"Ada saja perdebatan kecil di antara mereka jika sedang bertemu. Nii-sama awalnya tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kami. Dia satu-satunya yang menentang lamaran Nagamasa-sama."

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Ieyasu terkejut.

"Kadang Ichi kasihan kepada Nagamasa-sama yang tidak pernah diterima dengan baik oleh Nii-sama kalau berkunjung ke rumah di kota F. Maka itu, Nagamasa-sama tidak pernah mau pergi ke sana lagi dengan alasan apa pun."

"Padahal kalian sudah menjadi keluarga. Harusnya permasalahan sekecil apa pun bisa diselesaikan dengan berbicara baik-baik kan? Ah, aku minta maaf, Oichi-san! Aku jadi banyak bertanya padamu mengenai hal-hal pribadi seperti ini."

Oichi menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Ieyasu-san. Ichi senang berbagi cerita. Ichi nyaris tidak pernah keluar rumah, jadi tidak pernah bercerita seperti ini dengan siapa pun."

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita denganku? Maksudku, mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan solusi apa pun untuk masalahmu."

"Ichi senang Ieyasu-san mau mendengar cerita Ichi. Terima kasih ya…" sekali lagi wanita itu menoleh kepada Ieyasu dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Ieyasu seperti merasa ada sedikit kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tersembunyi di balik senyum manisnya. Dia, sebagai laki-laki yang masih lajang, tidak tahu banyak bagaimana perasaan orang yang sudah menikah. Dari cerita rekan-rekan kerjanya di kantor, pernikahan itu banyak sekali warnanya. Ada yang berbahagia, ada yang sedih, ada yang kecewa, ada yang akhirnya harus berpisah karena tidak bisa paham satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Oichi? Apakah dia bahagia dengan pernikahannya?

Apakah…

"…Kau bahagia, Oichi-san?"

"Hm? Bilang apa, Ieyasu-san?"

 _Gawat_ , Ieyasu sudah mengucapkan isi hatinya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan ini kepada Oichi. Untuk apa dia menanyakannya? Untuk apa pula dia ingin mengetahuinya? Ini sungguh bukan urusannya. Dia tidak punya hak apa pun untuk menanyakannya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahuinya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya dalam hatinya. Dia sungguh ingin tahu…

"Apakah Oichi-san bahagia?"

"Ieyasu-san ingin tahu apakah Ichi bahagia dengan Nagamasa-sama?" tanya Oichi mencoba menegaskan pertanyaan Ieyasu.

"Ti—tidak harus dijawab sih," balas Ieyasu gugup. "Bodoh sekali aku ini! Abaikan saja, Oichi-san."

"Ieyasu-san masih sendiri atau sudah menikah?"

"Aku masih sendiri, dan belum ada rencana untuk menikah."

"Apakah ada orang yang Ieyasu-san suka?"

Ieyasu sempat terdiam ketika Oichi menanyakan hal ini. Dia ingin menjawab, namun dadanya terasa sesak ketika dia ingin mengeluarkan suara. Seperti ada batu besar mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

"Ada…" namun kemudian dia menggantinya, "Tidak ada…"

Oichi mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Jadi, ada atau tidak ada, Ieyasu-san?"

 _Aku menyukaimu_ …

"Tidak ada, untuk sekarang ini…" dan jawaban itulah yang akhirnya Ieyasu pilih. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan perasaan itu cukup lama."

"Apa Ieyasu-san cepat jenuh?" tanya Oichi penasaran.

"Hmm…dibilang cepat jenuh, tidak juga sih. Aku belum bisa menempatkan orang lain dalam hatiku dengan benar. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku takut dikecewakan."

"Oh, Ieyasu-san pernah terlibat hubungan cinta dengan seseorang rupanya."

 _Tidak, karena aku menyukaimu_ …

Ieyasu menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku mungkin terlalu pengecut menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seseorang. Aku khawatir tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Jadi lebih baik, kutunda keinginanku itu sampai nanti tiba waktu yang tepat."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Ieyasu-san," Oichi lalu kembali menoleh kepada Ieyasu sambil memegang lengannya. Mata gelapnya kembali menatap cemas mata cokelat laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. "Suatu hari nanti, Ieyasu-san akan bertemu dengan orang yang Ieyasu-san sayangi. Jika waktu itu tiba, Ieyasu-san akan mengerti betapa orang itu berarti untuk Ieyasu-san."

Ieyasu sampai menahan nafas ketika Oichi memegang lengannya dan menatap matanya. Dia berkata, "Apakah kau mengalami itu ketika bertemu dengan suamimu, Oichi-san?"

"Ichi juga tadinya takut. Ichi orang yang lemah, sedangkan Nagamasa-sama orang yang kuat. Nagamasa-sama orang yang kaku, tapi Ichi mencintainya karena Nagamasa-sama tulus mencintai Ichi yang lemah ini. Segala kekurangan ini diterimanya, begitupula Ichi menerima apa yang kurang darinya. Bagi Ichi, Nagamasa-sama adalah orang yang istimewa."

 _Kau pun istimewa untukku_ …

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong sejenak ketika suara masinis terdengar lewat pengeras suara memberitahukan pemberhentian kererta di stasiun berikutnya. 2 stasiun lagi, Oichi akan turun. Itu artinya, tidak lama lagi mereka akan berpisah. Ieyasu tidak ingin waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dia ingin merasakan kenyamanan ini lebih lama lagi. Oichi adalah wanita yang baru ditemuinya tidak lebih dari 1 jam yang lalu. Mengapa mereka bisa berbicara seperti ini tanpa merasa canggung satu sama lain? Padahal Ieyasu sadar sepenuhnya, wanita yang sangat dikaguminya ini sudah mempunyai suami yang sangat dicintainya. Harapannya seketika sirna, seakan dia tidak ingin menggantungnya lagi di langit.

 _Sudah cukup_ , mungkin ada baiknya mereka tidak meneruskannya…

Ya, itu lebih baik…

Atau, benarkah itu lebih baik?

"Apakah hubungan buruk suamimu dengan kakakmu mengganggu kehidupanmu, Oichi-san?"

"Seharusnya Ieyasu-san menanyakan itu kepada Nagamasa-sama. Ichi berusaha keras menjaga perasaan Nagamasa-sama supaya tidak terganggu oleh hubungan yang tidak baik ini. Ichi tidak ingin melihat Nagamasa-sama kecewa dan sedih. Ichi akan sangat sedih jika Nagamasa-sama harus kehilangan senyumnya."

"Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan?" Ieyasu memberanikan diri menatap penuh wajah wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Ichi tidak akan lelah. Ichi akan melakukan apa pun asalkan Nagamasa-sama bahagia," jawab Oichi samba tersenyum. Yang membuat Ieyasu tiba-tiba menjadi kaku adalah Oichi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, wanita itu berkata, "Ieyasu-san adalah orang yang sangat hangat. Suatu hari nanti, Ieyasu-san akan bertemu dengan orang yang bisa merasakan kehangatan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku layak berbahagia. Atau, apakah aku bisa membahagiakan orang itu?"

"Ichi yakin, Ieyasu-san pasti bisa. Jika nanti orang itu datang, buatlah dia bahagia. Jangan sampai senyumannya hilang dari wajahnya. Semua orang layak berbahagia, termasuk, Ieyasu-san."

Satu stasiun lagi, Oichi akan berhenti. Di menit-menit terakhir pertemuan mereka, Ieyasu memberanikan diri meraih tangan Oichi dan mencium buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut. "Hangat…" kini giliran dia yang berkata begitu. Dia tahu ini salah, ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Tetapi entah kenapa, dia ingin melakukannya. Kehangatan dari tangan wanita itu mengalir memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia tidak lagi tegang, dia merasa lega karena perasaannya tersalurkan dengan baik walau tidak diucapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Aku iri sebenarnya," katanya kemudian.

"Iri kenapa, Ieyasu-san?"

"Aku iri kepada suamimu. Mengapa dia lebih dulu memilikimu? Seandainya saja…ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ieyasu-san. Katakan saja."

"Suamimu itu beruntung sekali mempunyai istri selembut dan semanis dirimu. Juga, kau adalah wanita yang sangat tegar. Aku harap kau berbahagia dengannya, Oichi-san."

"Ieyasu-san juga, berbahagialah. Temuilah orang yang membuat Ieyasu-san berbahagia, lalu hiduplah bersamanya."

Kereta mereka mulai melambat. Sebentar lagi mereka tiba di stasiun kota O. Penumpang yang lain sudah siap di depan pintu. Oichi pun harus bersiap untuk keluar dari kereta. Dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Rambutnya yang tergerai di pundaknya disibak ke belakang. Seketika itu Ieyasu bisa mencium aroma parfum yang keluar dari leher Oichi. Dia sontak ikut berdiri dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

"Oh ya, ini stasiun tempat Ieyasu-san akan transit. Tapi Ichi akan langsung keluar dari stasiun. Sepertinya Nagamasa-sama sudah menunggu Ichi di luar."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

Rem kereta sudah ditekan kuat dan seluruh rangkaian kereta berhenti. Pintu gerbong di buka dan para penumpang mulai keluar. Ieyasu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping wanita itu dan mendampinginya keluar. Mereka berdiri di peron sebentar menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah beberapa menit berada di gerbong yang penuh dengan orang. Keduanya lalu berhadapan dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Ieyasu-san, syalnya…" kata Oichi sambil menarik lepas syal rajut milik Ieyasu.

"Ja—jangan dilepas! Udara di luar masih sangat dingin. Kau boleh memakainya, Oichi-san," kata Ieyasu mencegahnya.

"Tapi Ichi tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu dengan Ieyasu-san lagi."

"Simpan saja syal ini bersamamu. Bawalah pulang dan ceritakan kepada suamimu mengenai pertemuan kita hari ini."

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika Ichi membawanya pulang, Ieyasu-san?"

Ieyasu membelai kepala wanita itu dan berkata, "Ya, bawalah pulang. Jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk kita bertemu lagi, bawalah syal itu dan kembalikan padaku, Sayang."

Dikuasai perasaan senang, Oichi lalu memeluk tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih," bisiknya sebelum dia melepas pelukannya. Oichi mulai berjalan menjauh dari Ieyasu. Langkah kecilnya terlihat terburu-buru menerobos keramaian di peron. Sebelum dia menghilang dari penglihatan, dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ieyasu. Senyum pahit tergambar di wajah laki-laki itu ketika dia membalas lambaian tangannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Berbagaialah, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Di hari itu pula, kau akan bertambah bahagia…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : yak, yang butuh romance story, mari merapat. Kali2 bikin straight pair buat seger2an hihihi. Ieyasu/Oichi shipper, mari merapat!


End file.
